Goofballs/Concept Doc
Synopsis - only for reference, don’t actually use this for anything Violet, a teenager who has recently inherited a large amount of land, builds a city on it and runs it with her best friends Bob, William and Jason. As the city grows, so does the staff in the City Hall, the highest level of its government being Violet and her friends and later Da Nerd, Toph, Simon and Adam. As most of the residents are teenagers, pettiness ensues as the city splits into two groups: the Sevens and the Eights. With City Hall being part of the Sevens, they eventually ban the Eights. Jason eventually leaves the city, tired of the others’ pettiness and not wanting to be involved with it (also because that leaves City Hall with 7 head members). Later, large corporation CityControl Inc., who has in the past assumed control of cities in which the government has been deemed unfit, finds out about the city and its ban against so-called Eights and decides to take action. (Jason has joined CCI at this point but the audience doesn’t know that.) One night, the City Hall staff awake in the middle of the night to the sound of a CCI helicopter flying directly above, and the head of CCI talking menacingly down to them through a megaphone. They step outside (and also see Jason in a CCI uniform and they’re shocked a little). CCI threatens to demolish the City Hall building if they don’t lift the ban among other petty laws (such as “no grape soda in carpeted areas”). The City Hall members decline, and CCI members easily blow down the building like the Big, Bad Wolf because it was made of shoddy material because teenagers don’t know how to build a freakin building. CCI proceeds to forcibly take the 7 head members of City Hall away in the helicopter. The rest of the city, now awake as well, witnesses this and cries out in unison. The helicopter brings the members to a far away, uncharted island, drops them off, and flies away, effectively leaving them to die. The seven persist, however, to survive on the island with what they have. Back at the city, chaos ensues as no one is happy with the strict, harsh government established by CCI, even eventually the Eights who were let back in under their rule. Some of the Septem City citizens build a boat and try to find the island, and they do because it’s not actually that far away, but then they decide living at the island is better than back at Septem City, so they stay there. However, one night, the people on the island, sitting around a fire, decide to set themselves on one goal: getting back to the city and the seven regaining control. Even though that’s probably impossible. (Except it’s not. Because it’s a movie.) But then they realize they burned the boat for the fire, so they’re kind of screwed. But they’re not, because there’s a tree. They make another boat and start sailing back, but CCI found out people were escaping so they have a ship and they’re sailing towards the island. They meet in the middle and it turns out the CCI people have guns, including Jason, and they’re ready to fire. Violet, being the reasonable one :thinking:, starts trying to get them to talk it out instead of resorting to violence. Then, using the element of surprise, she knocks out a CCI member, who falls in the water, and they all duck to avoid gunfire. Chaos ensues, but Toph manages to get to the captain, knocks him out, and starts sailing the ship towards the city, badly because he’s never driven a ship before. They get back to the city, and there’s a fuckton of CCI helicopters waiting for them. The head of CCI starts talking down to them - “well well well; you thought you were going to get away with this” etc. - but then Violet kicks him and he starts crying. The rest of CCI stand awkwardly in embarrassment and the City Hall members reassume control because CCI doesn’t want to work for a Boss Baby. They build a new City Hall building and things are back to normal, but Jason convinces them to lift the ban on Eights because that’s fucking petty and stupid. Roll credits. Plot Points * Septem City History Video: Violet stands in front of a camera and apathetically introduces herself and tells the story of Septem City. Bob and William immaturely and continuously interrupt Violet, and Jason is the only one telling them to knock it off. * Present-day: Da Nerd and Simon are now in City Hall. 7 and 8 propaganda begin to appear around the city, but no one calls attention to it. Toph’s job interview- apathetic Violet, Toph’s backstory, etc. Toph eats lunch with them after getting the job, eyes a vending machine in the lobby, buys grape soda, and spills it on the carpeted floor below him. The other members minus Jason immediately and unanimously agree to ban grape soda from carpeted areas. * City Hall learns about the rivalry between the Sevens and Eights. Jason tries to take it seriously and end the fighting but Violet decides immediately City Hall is part of the Sevens, and the others agree. * More City Hall shenanigans and teenager citizens being immature af (My Hill, we could make a lot of other SBFW references here). More 7 and 8 propaganda in the background. * Jason wakes up to find out the rest of City Hall agreed to place a ban on the Eights. He decides he’s had enough of the pettiness and leaves the city. * CityControl Inc. Training Video: The head of CCI stands in front of a camera and apathetically introduces himself and starts telling the story of CCI. He gets interrupted by a CCI worker who barges into his office to tell him about Septem City. They agree that they need to intervene. * City Hall members awake in the middle of the night to a CCI helicopter flying above them and the head of CCI angrily talking through a megaphone. The helicopter lowers and the CCI members step out, as do the City Hall members from the building, shocked to see Jason in a CCI uniform. CCI members go on to explain why they’re taking control, demolish the City Hall building, and take its seven head members away in the helicopter, dropping them off on an island and leaving them to die. * The next day, the seven awake and try to make the best of what they have. In Septem City, the Eights have been let back in, but none of the citizens are happy with CCI’s harsh ruling. Alternate cuts between the island and the city to show their progression: the seven start making a home for themselves and simply try to survive on the island, while Septem City citizens conspire to get the seven back. A group of Septem City citizens build a boat and set sail. * The seven, building homes and improving their lives, spot the boat and recognize the people on board, who arrive at the island. However, the island now being very developed, they decide living on the island is better than in Septem City, and they decide to stay there. In the city, however, the harsh ruling only gets worse as numerous citizens are imprisoned left and right. * That night, on the island, they burn the wood from the boat for a fire, and they stay up sitting around the fire and talking. They eventually decide that they need to get back to the city so that City Hall can regain control. However, there’s no way to do that now that they’ve burned the boat. * CCI finds out that citizens have escaped, and they send a ship to the island to retrieve and imprison them. A standoff between CCI and the residents on the island ensues, and Violet provokes CCI to start shooting by knocking out one of its members. In the midst of chaos, Toph manages to get to the captain, knock him out and take control of the ship to go back to Septem City. * Once they get to the city, they are met by tons of CCI members with the head of CCI at the front. Jason decides to join the others after he convinces them to stop the rivalry against the Eights, and the CCI members are prepared to start firing, threatening them into going back to the island. However, Violet kicks the head of CCI, who starts to cry. The others awkwardly watch, and the CCI members decide to stop defending him and walk away, leaving him to sulk alone. * With no one to back the head of CCI up, CCI falls and City Hall regains control of the city, now with a ban not on Eights but on rivalries whatsoever as a means of encouraging unity and not pettiness. Scene Guidelines These don’t need to be followed exactly, but they’re good to reference for what each scene should have according to the plot points. # Septem City History Video — present-day Septem City # Toph’s job interview — grape soda ban # City Hall learns of rivalry — Jason leaves # CCI Training Video — decide to intervene # CCI arrival — seven dropped off on island # Life on island — group of citizens set sail # Boat spotted — CCI rule getting worse # Sitting around fire — need to go back # CCI sends ship — others frustratingly try to help Toph navigate ship # CCI standoff — City Hall regains control Category:Notdn Category:Transcripts Category:Films